


Morning Glory

by toorunee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, a cute little thing I wrote, couldn't decide which of my other things to work on so here's this, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorunee/pseuds/toorunee
Summary: Thanks to Emberchii for the title <3JJ and Phichit are cute one morning.(and I procrastinate working on other fics, whoops)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen for JJChuChu and I can't get up...
> 
> ...which isn't actually a problem. I'm more than okay with this~
> 
> (unbeta'd but Celia read it and it passed the cute test)

JJ rolled over on the bed and cracked his eyes open as the morning light shone through the window. The room was flooded with the soft shine of a sun yet to fully rise, and JJ yawned wide as he looked down at the person curled up against his chest. The fact that somehow JJ got to wake up to the beautiful drooling face of Phichit each morning was like a blessing...one he never thought he would want.

“Mm, I thought you closed the blinds.”

JJ kissed the top of Phichit's head and pulled the covers back over them. It had draped down to their hips, and the cold Canada air wasn't kind to bare skin.

“I did but they still let some light in.”

Phichit whined and shuffled his head under the covers too.

“Light blocking curtains.”

“No Phichit, the light is good. It's your friend.”

“Nooo it is the evil that threatens to destroy my dreams...”

JJ rolled his eye and wrapped his arms around Phichit's waist to pull his back up so their chests lined up, causing Phichit to bury his face into the crook of JJ's neck to avoid the light.

“You're such a baby.”

“Says the one who cried when I dropped his hair gel.”

“Phichit, that stuff is expensive.”

“I'm expensive, JJ dear.”

JJ rolled his eyes again and settled them a bit more before relaxing back into the pillows that surrounded them. Prior to Phichit coming to stay, he had two or three pillows. Now it was like a small army crowded their bed. But it made Phichit happy, so JJ let him keep adding them...as if he had any choice, if you asked Phichit.

“Go to sleep, Yuuri and Victor's flight doesn't come in for five hours.”

Phichit hummed and smirked a bit when JJ squirmed as he felt it against his neck.

“Good, we have time to sleep and have some fun.”

“We don't have time for both.”

Phichit wiggled some more in certain places and JJ nearly had to push him away to keep certain bits of himself from reacting.

“Leave it to me and I'll make it fit the time.”

“Phichit, we just washed the sheets.”

“Since when was the King so responsible?”

“Since Victor is coming and will point out any sign of sex he sees.”

Phichit was silent for a moment then signed and gave up, curling his feet against the calves of JJ's legs, seeking to warm them up.

“Fine, you win. Sleep time.”

**Author's Note:**

> tooru-nee.tumblr.com
> 
> Message me about this ship, I'm in love~


End file.
